


Clumsily Yours...

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben does not like Dr Dameron, Ben is over protective, Ben is the boss, Ben takes cares of her, Caring, Cute, Domestic Reylo, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluffy, Hospital Setting, Hosptial, Jealousy, K-drama inspired, Misunderstandings, Office Setting, Over Protective, Possessiveness, Rey doesn’t understand the attention, Rey has an accident, Rey is annoyed, Rey is the assistant, Reylo - Freeform, Swearing, Sweet, Touching, ben is rich, bridal carry, heart flutters, loving, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This is based on my own prompt:Rey is injured at work. She is shocked when her boss Ben Solo carries her to his car and takes her to hospital much to her embarrassment. He is over-bearing and over-protective of her during her stay and Rey doesn’t understand...although it is sort of sweet in a way...could it be that the big bad executive Ben Solo actually likes her?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 138
Kudos: 401





	1. Chapter 1

“Why are you up there?” 

His voice made her shake on the ladder she was gripping with all her might. 

“Sir?” she asked nervously. Why on Earth was Mr Ben Solo in the archive room with her? Shouldn’t he be off terrorising interns? 

His dark eyes looked up into hers. His expression was so stern her heart sped up. “I saw you come down here alone. No one should be in this room alone, it’s too dangerous.”

Rey blinked. He came because he was worried for her safety? Her boss of five years who never even glanced her way except to give some criticism regarding her outfit or her coffee making skills, had followed her from his office to the basement filing room to make sure she was...safe? Okay, this was dangerous. She had to keep her head. She had managed to banish her crush on her surly manager early on in their working relationship. The last thing she needed was for it to rear its ugly head once more. Even if she was truly touched by his concern for her. 

“I’ll be fine,” she answered, hoping he couldn’t see up her skirt from the angle he was looking up at her. She started to pull at the hem as though it would make a difference. 

“Stop that!” he boomed. His voice had the opposite effect from the one he intended. Instead of preventing her from falling, it shocked her into slipping off the step she was precariously balanced on. Rey went hurtling through the air. She braced for an impact...that never came. Instead, strong arms supported her back and head. When she opened her eyes once more, Ben Solo was looking down at her, her head was cradled against his chest and he looked...so worried…then she felt a sharp pain. Her ankle was caught awkwardly on one of the ladder rungs. Twisted in a shape she could never have achieved voluntarily. She tried to free it but the action made her wince in agony. 

“My ankle,” she squeaked. 

Ben’s eyes moved to the ladder. He released her foot carefully and instead of placing her down on the floor, placed her down on a nearby table. He crouched down at her feet and gently examined her injury. Rey swallowed hard. Was this really happening? Was Ben Solo the boss who once fired a guy for using comic sans on a PowerPoint presentation really…looking after her? 

His hands were feather light on her skin.“I don’t think it’s broken, just twisted.” 

Rey nodded numbly. “Thank you, I’m sure it’s fine...I’ll get back to work…” she tried to slide off the table, but Ben suddenly stood up between her legs. She looked up slowly from his navel to his face. Man he was tall. He looked so intimidating. _Geez_. Wasn’t she injured? You would think that would warrant a nicer bedside manner. 

“You can’t walk.” 

Rey laughed nervously. “I’m sure it’s fine, let me just see if I can put some weight on it..” 

“No.” 

What the hell? Why was he treating her like a child? She started to get mad. She didn’t need a babysitter. She had looked after herself since she was five. She replied through gritted teeth. “Look _Sir_ , thank you for catching me, but I think I can handle things from here.” 

“No. You can’t.” Came the blunt response. He swiftly moved to her side and curling a hand around her arm and thigh, slid her across the table towards him. Rey yelped in surprise. Ben turned to open the storage room door.

“What are you doing?” she asked in a panic. 

“I’m taking you to hospital before you make this injury worse.” 

He leaned down towards her and placed an arm across her back and one under her knees. He hauled her up into his arms and against his chest and her hands instinctively laced around his neck. For a moment they just looked at each other. She felt his hands tighten around her. A million emotions went through Rey’s head. 

_ Oh God. Oh no. This was bad. Bad. Bad. Bad.  _

“You don’t need to worry…” 

“It’s too late for that. No more protests.” With confident movements Ben carried her out of the room and pressed the button for the elevator careful not to jostle her too much. 

“Where are we going?” she asked weakly. 

“To my car.” 

“To your car?” She parroted. But to get to his car they had to return to the ground floor and leave through the main entrance. Everyone was going to see her in the arms of her boss! 

_ Oh God… _

The lift arrived and Ben got in. 

“Sir, please...you can put me down,” Rey begged. 

“Rey, I said no more protests.” 

_Geez_. He was just as bossy with her personally as he was with her professionally. The lift door opened and Rey flushed bright red as Ben stepped out of it with her draped in his arms. The reception fell deadly silent. Rey cringed inwardly. The worst part of it was he didn’t even say a word! Just left everyone to draw their own conclusions as he strode across the marble floor to the exit. The only sound was his heavy footsteps. 

Okay...this was mortifying but it wouldn’t be so bad as long as. 

_ Oh God! Rose! _

Her best friend was standing right there, frozen in place, her mouth wide open. Rey tried desperately to think of something to say but the words refused to leave her mouth. She would have so much explaining to do later...

“Everyone is watching us!” Rey hissed with embarrassment. 

Ben scoffed and smirked down at her. “Of course they are, I don’t know if you’ve noticed but what I’m doing here is pretty darn heroic.” 

_ Ass!  _

“They don’t know that though do they?” Rey angrily whispered as Ben carried her across the carpark. “For all they know you’re abducting me in the middle of the day!”

“That’s absurd. Why would I abduct my own employee? Honestly Rey, your mind is a strange entity.” 

Ben opened his car door and gently placed her on the passenger seat. “Is this something you think about regularly?” he asked as he leaned across her to fasten her seatbelt. When he had finished he leaned back so their eyes met. Rey held her breath. “Is that why it sprang to your thoughts so readily, Rey? Do you often think about being abducted by your boss in the middle of the day?” 

“Of course not!” she cried. 

He smiled slowly. “Mmmm….” Then he stood up and shut her door. Rey tried to restore some composure while he moved around to the drivers side. Okay..so maybe once or twice when she first came to work for Ben, she had indulged a few...daydreams…who could blame her? He was extremely handsome and so young for a senior executive. She estimated he was in his mid thirties. She cocked her head to the side and looked at him as he drove. 

“I assure you this is the quickest route to the hospital, I am torn between speeding and travelling slowly so as not to cause you further discomfort.”

He didn’t want to cause her further discomfort? What the hell? This from the man who made the entire office sit through a four hour budget meeting without a single bathroom break. Her stunned silence lasted all the way to the hospital. Ben once again insisted on carrying her into the building, barking unnecessarily at the staff to fetch a wheelchair as soon as possible. Rey tried to smile apologetically as they obliged him and he lowered her onto the chair. She was taken to a private room to be examined and Ben helped her up onto the bed. 

“This is fancy,” Rey observed, looking around. 

Ben looked around. “Is this not a standard room?” Ben asked. 

Rey laughed. “Nope. This is where they put the VIPs. Not people like me. Clearly this is your influence.” 

Ben put his hands in his trouser pockets and smiled down at her. “It probably helps that I have a wing named after me.”

Rey’s mouth fell open. “You have your own wing?” 

“Well it’s not my wing but it bears my name, yes. Can I get you anything?” 

Rey shook her head. “I’m fine.” 

Ben put his hand to her forehead, then picked up her wrist and started to monitor her pulse. 

“I’m worried you might go into shock. I’m going to get you a sugary drink and some chocolate.” 

Rey opened her mouth to protest then realised there was never a time she would refuse sugar laden treats so she closed it again and smiled. Ben disappeared from the room in search of the products. Unbelievable. The man who never made himself a coffee a day in his work life was off to find her snacks. What was going on? 

A few moments later, a doctor arrived. “I’m Poe Dameron,” he said with an easy smile. He was attractive, with dark curly hair and an easy smile. Rey decided he was high tier attractive. Not quite Ben’s level in her eyes, but certainly up there. 

“So Miss Johnson, how are you today?” 

“I fell off a ladder and hurt my ankle.” 

Dr Dameron nodded knowingly and began to examine her ankle. “Mmm...it looks sprained but we better do an x-ray just to be safe. I’ll request it, you just try to relax. I’m afraid it could be a long wait.” 

Rey nodded. “Thank you, Doctor.” 

“No problem, Miss Johnson. How is the pain? Do you require any relief?” 

Rey was about to refuse, when Ben appeared in the doorway. He looked thunderous as his eyes focused on the doctor. “If you were competent at your job you would already know if she required pain relief without questioning your clearly exhausted patient.”

What the hell was happening? Ben looked ready for a fight.

“I’m fine!” Rey interjected. 

Ben ignored her and kept his eyes on Dameron’s. 

The doctor looked unphased which Rey found admirable. “And you are?” he asked casually. 

Rey saw Ben’s chest puff out as he answered. “We’re...together.” 

Together? What the hell did that mean? Dr Dameron just smiled, he turned to face Rey once more. “I’ll be right back,” he said smoothly before sliding out of the room. 

“What are you doing?” Rey hissed. “Why the hell did you say we were together?” 

Ben walked calmly towards her and placed the chocolate bar on the table next to her. He opened the can of cola and thrust it into her face. “Drink.” 

Rey seethed. “Mr Solo, I am not a child. I don’t know what’s going on here but I don’t need you shouting at my doctors or ordering me to drink.” 

His expression softened. “Drink...please,” he said in a gentle voice. 

Rey sighed and took the can. She sipped it. She had to say it helped. She did feel quite drained. 

“Thank you,” she said without meeting his eyes. 

He sat down in the small seat next to her. He was so large he engulfed it. “What did the doctor say?” 

“He said it was probably a sprain, but he would order an x-ray to be safe.”

“Well I’m glad he has some sense.” 

“Will you stop! I’m sure he’s perfectly qualified.” 

Ben quirked an eyebrow at her but remained silent. Rey finished her cola. 

“Eat the chocolate too,” Ben instructed. 

Rey folded her arms over her chest. “I’ll make my own decisions, Mr Solo,” she glanced at the chocolate. Galaxy. Her favourite. _Buggar_. She picked it up and Ben smirked at her. Rey glared at him as she undid the wrapper. “I’m not doing this because you told me to. I’m doing this because Galaxy chocolate is my favourite.”

“I know.”

Rey took a bite and looked at her boss with a stunned expression. “How do you know that?” 

“You’d be surprised what I know about you.” 

Rey rolled her eyes as she momentarily forgot where she was and started to suck hard on her chocolate bar as she would alone at home. “With all due respect, Mr Solo. I very much doubt you know anything about me.” 

When he didn’t respond she turned her eyes to him. He was focused intensely on the chocolate bar in her mouth and...was it her imagination or was he breathing rather heavily? 

“Sir?” She asked gently. 

He looked at her, and his mouth set into a thin line. He checked his phone for a moment before settling his eyes back onto hers. “I know your birthday is May 25th.” 

“Ha! You can get that from my employee record. Try again.” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before leaning forward. “I know you like flowers…”

“What woman doesn’t like…” 

“But not cut flowers. They have to be potted or planted. Growing. Still able to thrive. And you like to name them. There was Carl the cactus, then Lilith the lily, and I believe the most recent addition to your desk is my personal favourite the Aloe Vera known simply as ‘Hello Vera!” I also enjoy the many different accents you use each morning to greet your leafy colleague.”

“You hear those, huh?” She winced. 

“I do.” 

Rey didn’t think it was possible to blush from head to toe but clearly it was as her entire body glowed with heat. “You barely talk to me,” she blurted out. 

Ben gave her a soft look. “Just because I don’t talk much, doesn’t mean I don’t see you, Rey.” 

_ Holy Shit.  _

Now she was burning for a different reason. This couldn’t be real. Was he really flirting with her? He couldn’t be. Why on earth would he be flirting with her? The rumour mill said he dated supermodels, famous actresses, not girls like her. Just then Dr Dameron returned. 

“It will be about an hour’s wait for the x-ray.” he told Rey with an apologetic look.

“What if I offered you £500? Would that speed it up?” Ben offered. 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

“I’m afraid it wouldn’t,” Dr Dameron replied. He handed Rey some tablets. “For the pain,” he explained. 

Rey smiled back at him. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome,” he gave her a gentle smile and Rey decided he was more handsome than she had originally given him credit for. 

Ben cleared his throat and Rey glared at him. For goodness sake. Why was he acting like such an ass? 

“I’ll come back later,” Doctor Dameron said as he left.

“Good riddance,” Ben muttered under his breath. 

Rey’s eyes snapped to his. “Why are you behaving like this? It’s hardly befitting for a well respected executive like you!” 

He leaned forward. “Is that all you see me as? A well respected executive?” 

Rey rubbed her head. “What else would I see you as? I don’t understand you today. I don’t understand why you are acting like this or even why you are here, but if you want to stay, I’m expecting you to start behaving yourself!” 

Had she really just shouted at her boss? Was she trying to get fired? 

_ Shit. Shit. Shit.  _

“You’re right.” 

_Wait_...what did he just say?   


“I’m what?” Rey asked incredulously.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I want to stay...so I’ll be good. I’ll get you some water so you can take those pills.” He stood up and moved to the door. 

“That’s okay, it doesn’t hurt too bad,” Rey shouted after him. 

He gazed back at her with a look that made her insides flutter. “Rey, please. Just take the pills. For me.” 

She nodded and he smiled before disappearing from the room.

_ Could he? Maybe he?  _

“Oh shut up you idiot! There’s no way he’s into you!” she cried out into the empty room, then put her head in her hands and groaned.

“Rey,” his voice at her side made her shiver. He hadn’t heard had he? She hoped not. She looked up to see him holding a bottle of water in his hand. She reached for it but he held it out of her reach, turning the cap until it was open, then allowing her to take the bottle in her hand. He stood and watched intently until she swallowed both pills before taking the water once more. 

“Good girl,” he murmured as he returned to his seat. 

Rey blinked hard. Had she really just heard him say that? And why the hell did she like it so much. Rey lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.. then opened them wide. 

“My bag! My phone! Everything is back at the office!” she cried. 

“It’s all taken care of. Armitage is going to drop them off on his way home,” Ben replied calmly. 

“Mr Hux?” Rey asked with surprise. Armitage Hux was infamous for being very standoffish and anti-social. “He didn’t mind?” 

“He doesn’t have a choice,” Ben replied plainly.

Rey nodded and settled back down onto the bed. She hoped the painkillers would kick in soon. She was starting to get a headache. She scrunched her eyes closed. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She could tell from his voice that he was hovering over her again. “Just a headache,” she replied without opening her eyes. 

Then she felt a large hand sweep over her hair and then he did it again and again. Her heart started to beat in time with the soothing, sweeping movement. This was not the way a boss would usually treat his employee. This had to mean that he…but how did she feel...

“I’ve pulled some strings and I can take you to x-ray now!” Dr Dameron announced. The stroking stopped and Rey sighed with disappointment. Ben and Rey both turned to glare at the interrupting doctor. 

“Sorry am I interrupting?” he asked softly. 

Rey came to her senses and smiled at him. “Of course not. Thank you so much for your help doctor, it’s greatly appreciated.” 

Ben snorted but said nothing. 

Doctor Dameron pushed her down to x-ray and she was glad to find that nothing was wrong with her ankle. It was just badly sprained. 

“So you are free to go, just rest up and take painkillers as required,” Doctor Dameron instructed after they had talked through her x-rays.

“Thank you so much, Doctor.” 

“You’re very welcome,” he replied. “You take care.”

Ben sprang off his seat and was at her side in a moment. “I’ll make sure she’s well looked after.” 

Doctor Dameron nodded. “Glad to hear it,” he said before leaving. 

Rey’s eyes snapped to Ben’s. “What did you mean by that? You’re not sending a nurse round to my flat are you?” 

“No. I’m going to look after you.” 

“What? No, you’re not.” 

“Yes I am.”

“Why?” 

“What?” 

“Why are you doing all this? Do you feel responsible for my accident? Because it wasn’t your fault.” 

“I know that.” 

“Then why are you still here and why are you telling my doctor you’re going to look after me?” 

They looked at each other for a moment and the atmosphere between them felt heavy. Rey could hear her heartbeat in her ears. Ben eventually opened his mouth to speak…

“Sir?” Armitage Hux asked as he appeared in the doorway.

Ben growled. Actually growled. Rey blinked at him disbelievingly. 

Hux came towards them. “I brought Rey’s things, Sir,” he said stiffly without glancing at Rey. 

Ben nodded as he took Rey’s bag and jacket from Hux. 

“Did you finish the monthly projections?” he demanded. 

“Yes, Sir.” 

Rey glared at Ben. Not even a friendly hello? What an ass. As much as she found Armitage an insufferable oaf, he still deserved to be treated with some respect. 

“Thank you for bringing my things, Mr Hux, I really appreciate it,” she said with a bright smile. 

Armitage smiled a small smile back and nodded at her. 

“You can go now,” Ben said gruffly, and Armitage’s smile disappeared.

_Ass!_ Rey glared at Ben as Armitage scampered out of the room.

“Well that was rude!” Rey announced. 

“I know, he should have knocked before entering the room.”

“Not him, you!” 

“Me?” 

“You could have been a little nicer to him! He did go out of his way to bring my things here!” 

“It’s his job to do as I tell him. Now please stop shouting. You need to rest.” 

Rey huffed out a breath. He was right. Though she hated to admit it and he was her ride even though she hated to admit that too. 

He came towards her. “Come on, let's get out of her.” 

She nodded and he helped her stand. She used his arm for support as they headed for the exit. She started to feel rather drowsy by the time they reached his car. It was getting rather late. She yawned as Ben got into the driver's seat having helped her into the passenger side first. 

“This is a nice car,” she sighed as she closed her eyes and snuggled against the soft leather. 

Ben chuckled. “Don’t fall asleep or I’ll have to carry you again.” 

She smiled. She wouldn’t mind being carried now that there was no one to see them. After today, they would probably go back to the way they were before so she might as well enjoy the attention while it lasted. Rey drifted in and out of sleep but awoke when a large truck passed her side of the car. It was then that she realised they were going in the wrong direction! They weren’t heading to her apartment...so where was he taking her? 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going?” she asked.

“My place.” 

“What?” Rey cried sitting up in her seat. 

“My place,” Ben replied calmly.

“I thought you were taking me home?” 

“I want to keep an eye on you.” 

Now she was angry. He didn’t get to make her decisions for her and she wasn’t prepared at all to see Ben’s home. She felt panicked just thinking about it. The day had been stressful enough. She needed to be at home where she could relax properly. “I told you, I’m fine. Take me home," she ordered. 

“I know what’s best for you.” 

Rey saw red. “What the hell are you doing! I do not understand any of this! Whatever has come over you, snap out of it and remember I’m just your assistant and I’m asking you to take me home so do as I ask!” 

Ben was silent for a while and then sighed. “You’re right.” 

He turned the car around and they drove in silence to her apartment. She allowed him to help her out of the car and carry her belongings to her door. Her anger subsided somewhat when she opened her door and she instantly started to feel calmer. Ben followed her in and placed her things down on the coffee table. She tried not to cringe at how small and simple her apartment must seem to him. They both fidgeted. 

“Well, thank you,” Rey offered. 

Ben nodded. “Do you have some painkillers?” 

“Erm…I don’t think so. I’ll pick some up tomorrow.” 

“Okay, I better be going.” 

Rey blinked. She had expected more of a fight. “Okay.” 

Rey saw him out. “I’ll see you at work, tomorrow?” she asked. 

“Yes tomorrow,” he mumbled as he left. 

Rey closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Finally she could relax. Her ankle was sore but she managed to hobble across the living room. She had never been more ready to go to bed. She just needed to get changed which was easier said than done. Eventually she managed to struggle out of her work clothes and into an oversized T-shirt she wore for bed. She collapsed onto the sofa and breathed out a sigh. Then her phone started to ring and she groaned knowing who it would be without even looking at the screen. 

“Yes?” she answered.

“Are you okay?” 

“Mr Solo, I’m fine.” 

“Are you sure.” 

“Yes…I’m perfectly...OUCH!” Rey leaned forward as her ankle twinged.

“What happened?” 

“Nothing, it was just a sharp pain. I’m fine now.” 

Silence on the other end of the phone. 

“Hello? hello?” There was no reply. 

Rey hung up the phone and shrugged, assuming they had got cut off. About twenty minutes later, while she was dozing on the couch, there was a knock on the door. In her sleepy state, she had been dreaming about ordering Chinese take out and happily assumed that this was the delivery she was expecting. She hummed happily to the door and flung it open. She sobered up immediately at the sight of Ben standing in her doorway...carrying something that looked like...luggage?

“What are you doing here?” Rey cried.

“You were in pain. You screamed. I’ve brought you pain killers.” 

“Oh,” Rey said. 

Ben tried to enter but Rey blocked his path. “What are you doing now?” 

“I’m going to stay the night.” 

“What? Why?” 

“Because you need someone here to look after you.” 

“I told you, I’m fine. Thank you for the pain killers but so don’t need you to stay.” 

Ben sighed and entered the apartment. He dropped his overcoat and bag down and went into the kitchen. Rey noted the bag was Gucci. Bloody hell! It probably cost more than her monthly rent. 

Ben reappeared from the kitchen with a glass of water and two pills. “Take these.” 

Rey was getting too tired to fight so she just did as he asked. It wasn’t until she was gulping down her water and saw Ben’s eyes start to travel down her legs that she realised what she was wearing. A large t-shirt that stopped way above her knees and panties. That was all. 

_Oh God…_

She handed Ben the glass and he put it in the kitchen sink. “Now, to bed,” he ordered when he reappeared. 

“It’s only a one bedroomed flat,” Rey blurted out.

“I know,” Ben replied casually. 

“Well I’m just wondering what the...sleeping arrangements will be?"

“You will sleep in the bed and I will sleep on the floor by you.”

“Mr Solo! You can’t sleep on my floor!” 

“I can and I will. Stop making a fuss, Rey. It’s late, you need to rest.” 

“Why don’t you take the couch?” Rey offered. 

“What if you need me in the night? The couch is too far away.”

Rey was too stunned to respond, so Ben strode off into the bedroom and started to unpack his things. Rey put a hand on her head as she watched him through the open day. What the hell was going on? He had to have feelings for her surely, why else would he go on like this? Once Ben had finished unpacking, Rey lay out some blankets and pillows on the floor for him in her tiny bedroom. “I’m sorry there isn’t much space,” she said apologetically. 

“It’s fine,” Ben answered as he started to unbutton his shirt. Rey averted her eyes and mumbled that she was going to go brush her teeth. Two minutes later, Ben stripped down to only his boxer shorts, entered her tiny bathroom and started to brush his teeth along side her. She shouldn’t look. She knew she shouldn’t. But the mirror was right there…and he was so...big. Muscles...everywhere. EVERYWHERE. She spat out her toothpaste as discreetly as she could and finished brushing. Then came the hardest part, trying to squeeze around Ben to get back to the bed. She ended up having to put her hands on his hips to manoeuvre around him. Her heart pummelled in her chest. When she reached the bedroom once more she let out a long sigh and scrambled to get into bed. Ben appeared a few moments later and sat atop his makeshift cot. 

“Do you need anything?” he asked. 

Rey shook her head. “Goodnight, Mr Solo,” she said as she lay down her head. 

“Call me Ben, Rey. Please.” 

The way he uttered the word, please, told her this was important to him. Not another battle for her to fight. “Okay, Ben,” she replied. The way he looked at her made her suspect that he really liked hearing her first name from her lips. Ben turned off the bedside lamp and lay down. “Goodnight, Rey.” 

Rey lay on her back with her eyes wide open. How was she supposed to sleep when he was right there? Her boss. Her employer. Apparently also her would be protector, perhaps her friend and maybe even... 

“Rey I can hear you thinking from here, go to sleep.” 

She giggled then. “Sorry, I’ll be good.” 

“I doubt that very much.”

“What does that mean?”

“It just means that you are a very good assistant, Rey, but you are terrible at following orders.” 

“I am not!” 

“Yes you are.” 

Rey folded her arms over her chest. “Well you suck at boundaries. What are you doing here sleeping on your glorified secretary's floor?” 

“Because…” he trailed off. 

Rey sat up and looked down at him. “Because of what?” she asked gently. 

“Because of...the chocolate biscuit.” 

“What?” Rey asked, confused. 

Ben sighed and looked up at her. “When you first came to work for me, I entered the staff kitchen and you were there talking about how you hadn’t eaten all day and you had been looking forward to the last chocolate biscuit in the tin someone had left on the counter. I wanted to go over to you, I wanted to talk to you like a normal human being would, but then you looked at me with those eyes of yours and I panicked and barked at you to make me a coffee instead. Then I returned to my office and felt like an absolute asshole. A few minutes later, you knocked on the door and entered and slid my coffee across the table with the last chocolate biscuit balanced on the saucer. I looked up at you and you said ‘you look like you need this more than I do.’ No one has ever done anything like that for me before.” 

“It was just a biscuit, Ben.”

Ben sat up suddenly. “No it wasn’t. It was more than that. But it wasn’t just the biscuit it was a thousand other little things. No matter how badly I treated you or tried to push you away, you always treated me with kindness.” 

Rey shrugged and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. Unknowingly tugging at her boss's heart with the simple action. “That’s just my nature.” 

“And that’s why I love you.” 

Her eyes snapped to his and she could tell by the pure look of shock on his face that he hadn’t meant to say the words. He ran a hand through his hair and looked away from her. “What I mean to say is, I think very fondly of you.” He played with the edges of his blanket. 

He was in love with her? Her boss was in love with her? How could she not have noticed this before? How could she have been so blind? But then he never treated her as anything but a bug to be squashed...until today. 

“What happened today?” she asked gently. 

“You fell, I caught you and took you to hospital…” 

Rey shook her head. “That’s not what I mean. I know what happened to me. I want to know what happened to you?” 

Ben sighed. “I realised that you might not always be around. I realised that the one constant in my life that I look forward to seeing everyday might not be there one day and...it hurt. Now I’m in this constant state of panic that something is going to happen to you and the worst thought of all is that I won’t be there. That I won’t be there to protect you.”

“Ben, that’s not your job.”

“Why not?” his eyes were desperate in the dim moonlight creeping through a crack in the curtains. “Why isn’t it my job? It should be someone’s job. You radiate sunlight wherever you go. Someone like that deserves to be protected, cherished, loved.”

Rey’s mouth fell open. She had painted him all wrong. He was so different from what she had thought. Ben looked uncomfortable. He lay down and turned on his side to face away from her. “I understand all this must be a lot for you to hear, so I won’t repeat it again. It’s been a strange day and I’m not as in control of my emotions as I would hope to be.” 

“I like you this way,” she whispered. 

He turned to look at her once more, the hope in his eyes making her breath catch in her throat. “You do?” 

Rey nodded. “Maybe...it wouldn’t be so bad. Having someone like you...looking after me.” 

He sat up swiftly, taking her hands in his. “You would want for nothing.” 

Rey smiled. “Hmmm…I don’t know freedom of choice seems to be a bit of an issue with you.” 

“I can work on that.” 

“Speaking of work, will this be an issue, professionally?” 

“I don’t care,” Ben replied. 

Rey laughed then bit her lip. “Well there’s just one more thing then.” 

“Name it.” 

“I’m gonna need you to kiss me.” 

Now the big bad wolf looked flustered. “Now? Right now?” 

“Why not?” 

“I’m just not prepared, when I pictured it in my mind it was...different.” 

Rey sighed and got up. She carefully lowered herself into Ben’s lap and placed her arms around his neck. “I’m sure you were going to over-do it.” 

“What do you mean?” his words were a whisper and she watched his throat bob violently as he swallowed. She suppressed a smile. It was nice to know she could affect him in such a manner. 

“I mean, I bet you were planning dozens of roses, a restaurant that no one can get into, a string quartet, maybe you were even planning on organising a full moon and a gentle breeze?” 

Ben’s hands snaked around her waist and he held her tightly. It felt good. “I thought women liked romance,” he murmured. His confidence was already returning apparently. 

“We do, but you can’t plan everything, Ben. Sometimes you just have to let...happen,” she pressed her lips to his. At first he was still, unresponsive. She started to wonder if she had made a mistake...then his hands slipped up her back. One cradled her neck and the other curled into her hair. His mouth opened and she moaned as his tongue caressed hers. It was the single most erotic moment of Rey’s life up to that point and a memory she would hold dear and think back on for many years to come. When they pulled apart their smiles mirrored one another. Rey stood and took Ben’s hand, leading him onto her small single bed. He protested that she might get hurt but she rolled her eyes and tugged him down until he surrendered and curled around her with a deep sigh. 

“Are you sure about this, Rey? You may have noticed I can be quite...intense. If we do this, it won’t be a casual affair.” 

Rey turned in his arms to face him and looked shocked. “Really? I had no idea. I mean, your actions all day have shown how completely indifferent you are to me.”

Ben chewed his cheek. “Alright you don’t need to be a brat about it.” 

“Oh but I do, because you need to learn. If you’re going to be with me Ben, you don’t get to set the rules of the game exactly as you want them.” 

Ben nodded and kissed her nose. “I understand.” 

“Your behaviour today was manic to say the least.” 

“I’ll do better, I was just...in shock I guess.” 

Rey smiled and kissed him. “Apology accepted. Now go to sleep.” 

Ben smiled and hugged her close. 

The next morning, Rey woke up alone. She checked the time, 9am. She assumed Ben had already left for the office or to go home and change. She sat up and stretched. She would be a bit late for work now but Ben would forgive her surely. She smiled and closed her eyes as she remembered their kiss the night before. 

“I hope you're thinking about me.” 

Rey opened her eyes and found Ben standing in front of her. Freshly washed Ben with tangled wet hair, wearing sweatpants and a white t-shirt, with a breathtaking smile on his face and a breakfast tray in his hands. She lost the ability to speak. 

“Well?” Ben asked as he put the tray down on her bedside table and sat down next to her. 

“Well what?” Rey asked. 

“Were you thinking about me?” Ben asked as he pushed a lock of her hair behind one ear. 

Rey grinned. “Maybe.” 

Ben forced her back into bed and placed the tray across her legs. 

“Eat,” he ordered.”you need your strength.” 

Rey looked down. Had he made these pancakes himself? Did she even own the ingredients to make pancakes? And where the hell had he found syrup? And strawberries? She opened her mouth to question him but he held out his hand. 

“No questions, just eat.” 

Rey giggled and then took a bite. She moaned appreciatively. “What about you?” she asked.

“I’ve already eaten.” 

Rey’s eyes swept over his outfit as she chewed. How was it possible he looked more handsome today than he ever did in all his expensive, tailored suits? 

“You don’t look like you are going into the office today. I didn’t realise you were taking a day's leave, I was hoping to get a lift in as I’m going to be very late," Rey confessed. 

“We’re not going into the office today.” 

Rey scoffed as she took another bite. “I know you’re not, but I am.”

“Rey, look at me.” 

Rey looked up and her eyes met Ben’s. He took her hands in his and brought them to his mouth placing a soft kiss on her thumbs. “We’re not going into the office today. I have other plans for us.” 

“What plans?” Rey squeaked as he returned her hands. 

“A surprise.” 

Rey finished her breakfast and Ben cleared away the dishes. Rey took the opportunity to shower and dress while he was otherwise occupied. When she entered the kitchen she frowned. “What have you done?” she asked. 

Ben stood in the centre of the room dying his hands on a towel. “I re-organised. This is much more efficient.” 

“You moved everything! Remember when we talked about boundaries? This was a boundary!" Rey cried, gesturing wildly. 

Ben winced. “Ahhh, apologies. I was trying to be helpful. But you see, it makes so much more sense to keep your coffee machine next to the biscotti jar, as I know you always have a piece of biscotti with your morning coffee and it’s more practical to keep your spices organised from mild to hot as I know you have can have a reaction to anything too fiery.” 

Rey tried to stay mad but failed miserably. How was it possible this adorable man had been in her life all this time and she had never noticed him? 

“Who are you?” she asked with a grin. 

Ben walked over to her and kissed her forehead. “You’re number one fan. In a non creepy way.” 

“Mmm...the jury is still out on that one.” 

Ben chuckled. “Then I have a lot of work to do today, so we better get started. Come on." He clapped his hands together before hooking his arm around her waist and guiding her to the door. He grabbed her jacket and bag as they left. 

**********


	3. Chapter 3

“Where are we going?” Rey asked as she locked up. 

“It’s a surprise,” Ben said with a wink. 

He made her close her eyes in the car which was both infuriating and exhilarating. Infuriating because Rey wanted to know what he had in store for her, and exhilarating because he kissed her softly on the hand, cheek, neck every time they reached a traffic light and it made her tingle all over. Eventually, they stopped and Rey heard Ben unbuckle his seatbelt. 

“Can I open my eyes now?” she asked as he leaned across her to unclip her belt. 

“Now yet,” he replied before his hand cupped her cheek and his lips met hers. Rey really had no choice but to swoon. The man was very talented. She wasn’t about to admit that to him though. When he pulled away she opened her eyes and glared at him. 

“That was a bold move,” she snapped.

Ben laughed. “I've got a lot of catching up to do.” 

He excited the car and came around to her side putting out his hand to help her stand. Then he hesitated and withdrew his hand. 

“How is your leg? Should I carry you?” he asked. 

She could have said no. She even thought about saying no...for ten seconds. “It’s painful, maybe you better carry me.” 

Ben nodded dutifully and collected her up in his arms. 

“This is better actually, now you can close your eyes until the perfect moment.” 

Rey sighed but obeyed. It was interesting feeling Ben stride through what sounded like a metal gate and then walk along a gravel path. The sounds were so familiar. She thought for a moment that he was taking her...no. He couldn’t be. She leaned against his chest and felt his heart thump against her cheek. She sighed. She felt Ben kiss her hair. “Not much further,” he told her. 

“Not really in a hurry,” she replied. 

Ben chuckled. “Get used to the treatment, Princess. I plan to spoil you into loving me.” 

Rey didn’t respond but she smiled into his t-shirt. 

“I’m going to put you down now, don’t open your eyes until I tell you too.” 

Rey nodded as she felt him lower her onto some sort of stone construct. She could hear running water behind her. _It couldn’t be….how could he…_

Ben started to talk. “This is a special place I like to come and think. I know you’re going to love it. It’s this city's best kept secret. You have to…” 

“You have to give the groundsman quite a meaty bribe to be allowed entry. Literally, he is quite partial to lamb chops,” Rey finished with a smile. 

“How?” she heard Ben ask. Rey laughed and opened her eyes. She was greeted with the sight of her favourite private garden. It belonged to the grounds of a stately home long since closed to the public. But the groundsman still took pride in his work and kept the gardens pristine even though he was only paid to perform general maintenance. He got his additional income from the few visitors who knew about the breathtaking landmark and offered him various forms of payment in order to gain entry. 

Ben looked disappointed. 

“What’s wrong?” Rey asked.

“I really thought I was going to surprise you with my big discovery. I should have known you would already know about this place.” 

Rey stood up and came towards him. “Ben, don’t you see?” 

He looked down at her. “What?” 

“Don’t you see what you’ve done? You brought me to the one place in the whole city that brings me the most joy.” She placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down for a kiss, then looked up into his eyes with wonder. “No one knows I come here, it’s as if you knew somehow I was connected to this place. I’m stunned by how well you know me, Ben. This is gaining you some serious points.” 

Ben smiled then. “This is better than the surprise. Keep saying nice things about me.”

Rey laughed. “Alright, don’t push it!” 

Suddenly, the old groundsman appeared and tipped his cap at them. He handed Ben a basket and made a quick exit. 

“What’s this?” Rey asked.

“Ahhh, the next part of the surprise!” Ben opened the basket and Rey say a bottle of champagne, two flutes and some chocolate and fruit as well as a blanket.

“A picnic! Oh it’s wonderful. I’ve never been allowed to eat within the grounds! I’ve asked many times.” 

“Ahhh that’s the difference between paying in lamb chops and paying in hundred dollar bills, my love.” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “You paid him hundreds?” 

“Yeah, I had no idea I was being swindled. That guy is a pro.” 

Rey laughed as Ben took her hand and led her to a lawn. He lay out the tartan blanket and helped her to sit paying special attention to her ankle. Ben poured two glasses of champagne and they talked and laughed for hours. 

“This was wonderful,” Rey said with a sigh as the sun started to go down. 

“Ahhh the day isn’t over yet! I’ve got VIP entry to a new club opening in town. Don’t worry about your ankle, we’ll be safe in the VIP area…” 

Rey shook her head. “No.” 

“What?” Ben said as he packed up the basket.

“I don’t want to do that, I want to go home.” 

“Oh,” Ben looked disappointed as he picked up the basket. 

Rey took his empty hand in hers. “I want you to come home with me.” 

Ben grinned. “Really?” 

Rey nodded. “Yes. You still have some work to do to convince me that this is a good idea. I will let you make us dinner and then I will judge your taste in movies.” 

Ben smirked. “I accept your terms.” 

They walked back to the car and travelled back to her apartment. 

“My place is somewhat bigger, cooking there would be a lot easier,” Ben offered as he drove. 

“No! A win on your own turf would be far too easy a victory,” Rey replied. 

Ben laughed. “Very well. You’re the patient.” 

Ben got to work as soon as they arrived home. Even popped on her flower apron while he prepped ingredients for what he called ‘His Solo speciality.’ 

Rey sat on the couch with her leg resting on the coffee table. She leaned over the back of the sofa to watch Ben. 

“Do you want me to turn the television on for you?” he asked as he chopped. 

Rey shook her head slowly. “I’m supervising.” 

“I thought I was the boss?” 

“Not in my flat you’re not.” 

Ben laughed and Rey smiled. “It’s nice to see you like this.”

“Like what?” he asked. 

“More...relaxed. You never laugh at work.” 

“At work I’m surrounded by incompetents, present company excluded of course.” 

“Nice save, Solo.” 

“Thanks,” he wiped a hand over his brow and pretended to shake off the sweat. Rey giggled. This wasn’t the same boss she knew from work. Could it be that it was her bringing out the best in him? She liked that idea. She watched Ben chop and mix and marinate and it wasn’t until he had put everything in the oven and cleaned her kitchen until it shone that a thought occurred to her. 

“Hold on, I didn’t have any food,” she said as Ben sat down beside her.

“I know, that’s why I went shopping this morning.” 

“I knew I didn’t have syrup!” Rey cried. 

“I just picked up a few essentials.” 

“It looks like you stocked the entire kitchen.”

“With essentials.” 

Rey laughed. “Thank you, I’ll pay you back.” 

“No need, I got my reward this morning.” 

“What?” 

“I got to watch you sleep.” 

“That doesn’t seem like much of a reward. Was I drooling or snoring or perhaps both?” Rey winced. 

“No. You were...perfect.” 

Rey blushed. “Okay, your stock is going up.”

Ben grinned just as his timer dinged. “The food is ready.” he stood up and started to plate everything. “Now usually I would insist that we sit at a dining table but as you don’t have one and you are still recuperating I’m going to allow you to eat in front of the television just this once.” 

“Gee, thanks dad,” Rey muttered as Ben handed her a plate and some cutlery. 

Ben chuckled as he sat down with his plate and turned on the television. A made for tv romance played on the screen. 

“Oh, this is the one where they have rival cookie businesses and in the end they decide to combine their companies!” Rey gushed. 

“For tax purposes?” Ben asked as he ate. 

Rey looked at him. “No, because they fall in love!” 

“Oh, right.” 

Rey shook her head. “Wow. Just wow.” 

“Excuse me if I’m too busy running a multi-million dollar corporation to keep up with daytime melodramas.”

They both focused on the screen. 

**Male lead: You’re all sugar with everyone else and all spice with me, why?**

**Female Lead: Maybe you need to spend less time baking and more time paying attention to the needs of people who don’t fit into your perfect little cookie cutters!**

Ben snorted. “This is the worst dialogue I have ever heard.” 

“This is comfort food, Ben!” Rey cried pointing to the tv. 

“For what?” 

“For my soul!” 

“Very well, I will endure.” 

They finished their meal and Ben took the dishes through to the kitchen. 

Rey gasped as the male lead proposed with a ring planted atop a cookie cupcake. 

“What’s happening?” Ben shouted from the kitchen.

“Why do you care?” Rey shot back. 

“I’m just wondering who managed to win the baking bonanza?” 

“They both did.” 

“What? How? That’s completely against the regulations of the competition, how did the Judge allow such an infraction?” 

Rey laughed as Ben sat back down. “Um I don’t know maybe because it’s a movie?” she offered. 

“That’s no excuse. Rules are rules.” 

Rey turned off the tv and yawned. 

“You need your rest,” Ben said, looking at her lovingly. 

Rey nodded. 

“Should I leave?” Ben asked. 

Rey bit her lip and shook her head. “What if I need a drink of water in the middle of the night? Who would carry me to the kitchen?” 

Ben smiled. “A very good point.” 

This time Rey chose a much more suitable cami and mini shorts ensemble for bed. Her prize was seeing Ben do a double take when she left the bathroom. Ben got his revenge by once again sleeping in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts. He did try to lie on the floor, but Rey pouted and held out her hands until he agreed to snuggle next to her. 

“My back is going to be in agony tomorrow, I’m not as young as you and this is a tiny bed,” Ben complained.

Rey laughed. “How old are you?” she asked curiously. 

“37.”

“Wow, there’s a whole ten years between us.” 

“I hope that doesn’t make things awkward for you?” 

“No, not at all. I just didn’t realise the gap was that big.” 

Ben groaned. “You’re making me feel ancient.” 

“You’re not ancient, you’re...mature.” 

Ben groaned again. “How is that better?” 

Rey turned to kiss him. “Believe me. It’s better.” 

Ben smiled. “We could have been in my queen size bed with my Egyptian cotton sheets.” 

“Well by all means you can leave if you wish, Ben. But that will mean you are admitting defeat.” 

“Never,” he growled, holding her tightly against him. Rey giggled. 

They fell asleep soon after, wrapped around one another. The following day, they were both pleased to find that Rey’s ankle was a lot better. It was decided they would go into work. Ben left early after preparing Rey’s breakfast so he could change and promised to return to collect her for work. Rey dressed carefully, taking time to do her makeup and put up her hair. She picked out a black pencil dress and managed to wiggle into it without causing her ankle too much strain. She was a little nervous about her colleagues' reactions. The last time they had seen her she was being whisked out of the building by her boss. What would they say when she returned with him? Rey winced at the thought. Maybe it was better if they tried to keep things private for the moment. 

When Ben returned he cocked an eyebrow at her outfit choice. Rey decided to take it as a compliment. As they drove to work, Rey explained that she thought it would be best if they keep their relationship quiet for the moment.

“So this _is_ a relationship?” Ben asked. 

“Well, yes,” Rey replied. 

Ben grinned at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. 

“But I’d rather we didn’t tell anyone at work right now.” 

Ben flexed his fingers on the steering wheel. “I see.” 

“So let’s just keep things between us for now.” 

“Understood,” Ben replied. 

By the time they reached work Rey was feeling very pleased with herself. Mr bossy boots was complying with her wishes. Clearly this was showing progress. That feeling lasted until her heels hit the marble floor in the reception area and Ben took her hand in his and walked to the lift. Rey groaned inwardly as Ben pressed the button and she heard a chorus of whispers behind them. 

“What did we just talk about?” Rey hissed. 

Ben put his free hand in his trouser pocket and shrugged. “I just thought this would be easier.” 

Rey sighed as he led her into the lift. Before she could argue any further he pulled her tightly against his body and kissed her. For a moment she lost her angry train of thought until the lift doors opened once more and she came face to face with her very stunned best friend. 

“Hi Rose,” Rey said nervously as she tried to extract herself from Ben’s arms. Ben was as unhelpful as always keeping her tightly pressed against him.

Rose pressed her lips together. “I’m so glad you’re okay, Rey, I was worried but Hux reported that it was nothing serious.” 

“Yes nothing serious,” Rey replied as she managed to escape Ben’s clutched and stumbled out of the lift. She glared back at him as he strode past them both to his office down the hall. 

“What the hell is going on?” Rose hissed. 

Rey pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s a _long_ story.” 

“Are you dating your _boss_?” 

“Okay, so apparently it’s not that long a story.” 

“When did this happen?” 

“Yesterday.” 

“YESTERDAY?” Rose shouted, attracting the attention of the whole floor. Rey smiled nervously and pulled Rose into her office.

“Keep it down!” Rey whispered.

Rose rolled her eyes. “The whole building is going to know about you soon, Rey. You weren’t exactly being very inconspicuous.” 

“I wanted to keep it a secret, but Ben is a bloody arrogant sod!” 

Rose folded her arms over her chest. “Oh, so it’s Ben now is it?” 

Rey covered her face with her hands. “I don’t know what happened okay, but he’s different than we thought. He’s sweet and kind and…” 

“Handsome, rich and powerful,' Rose added. 

Rey looked guilty. “That too.” 

Rose smiled. “I’m happy for you. Just make sure he treats you right, or I’m gonna jam his tie in the shredder.” 

Rey grinned. “Thanks bestie.” 

“No problem, darling,” Rose said with a wink as she left. 

Rey took a deep breath and sat down at her desk. She had barely turned her computer on when her phone rang. 

“Hello?” 

“Rey could you come in here please?” 

Rey pursed her lips. “What could you possibly need me for ten minutes into your work day, _Mr Solo_?” 

“It’s Ben, Rey, and I have a very important task for you.” 

“A work related task?” 

“Yes, a work related task. I am running a business, Rey. Now would you stop being obstinate and come to my office please?” 

Rey suddenly felt guilty. “Sorry, I’m coming.” She put the phone down and headed to Ben’s office. No sooner had she knocked and gained entry, then Ben pushed her up against the back of the door and kissed her senseless.

“How is this work related?” She murmured against his mouth. 

“How on Earth do you expect me to get through a two hour conference call with the London office without at least one kiss? You are doing this company a great service, Rey.”

She giggled. “Why can’t I stay mad at you?” 

“Because I’m adorable?” he offered. 

“That’s definitely not the reason.” 

Ben pretended to pout and Rey laughed. “Go do some work!” she ordered as she left the room. 

Ben grinned as she left. He rang her ten times that day but she refused to return to his office even when his excuses got inventive. She did allow him to take her out to lunch and he sneaked a kiss as she headed back into her office making Hux avert his eyes as he walked past with an arm full of filing.

It was always like that with Ben. Once they had begun, he was all in. He never left her wondering how he felt. If she was in a room, his eyes...and soon his hands would be on her. He didn’t care who found out about their relationship and Rey soon settled down once she realised one of the perks of dating the boss was that everyone was far too afraid to dare comment on your personal life. She held out as long as you could in her tiny flat. Forcing Ben to decide to leave her to return to his place or stay and put up with the cramped conditions. He always chose to stay. Eventually, she took pity on him and agreed to stay at his place for a weekend. That weekend, quickly turned into a week, which turned into a month and before she knew it she had moved in. Living with Ben was like a dream come true. She was messy, he was clean, she couldn’t cook, he was a skilled chef. She often wondered what she brought to the relationship but whenever she posed the question to Ben, he would always smile and kiss her forehead and assure her he was getting the better part of the deal. She didn’t believe him but who was she to question his feelings? 

Ben managed to somehow wait until the six month mark before proposing even though the ring had been burning a hole in his pocket for many months by that point. He proposed in the garden of course. Somewhere they visited often and would continue to visit in the future as an engaged couple, then a married couple and then as parents. To the outside world their love was a mystery. To them, Ben seemed grumpy and aloof. Sometimes, they even questioned Rey to try to ascertain what she saw in him and Rey would simply smile and tell them sometimes books shouldn’t be judged by their covers. Sometimes they should be judged by the content of their pages. Her unconvinced audience would smile and nod and go on thinking she was crazy or in it for the money. Rey didn’t mind. No one’s opinion mattered. She loved Ben and he loved her and sometimes it was just that simple. 

**********


End file.
